Just Listen
by Lyansi
Summary: Sasuke didn't say anything, instead he took the time to notice the way she looked flushed, how her emerald eyes continued just a speck of lust in them, and how when she tried to speak to him her lip trembled.


** Rating: M**

**Pairing: Sasuke/Sakura **

** Summary: Sasuke didn't say anything, instead he took the time to notice the way she looked flushed, how her emerald eyes continued just a speck of lust in them, and how when she tried to speak to him her lip trembled.**

**Just Listen **

* * *

Dusting off his pants Sasuke stared ahead, showing no emotion. The thin line that consisted of his lips opened slowly before closing. The next time he does this, Naruto rose an eyebrow obviously taking notice of the action. He sighed softly and shook his head before looking ahead again; already knowing that Sasuke wouldn't answer if he asked. He probably already knew what the other was thinking of--

--_Sakura withered against Sasuke, opening her mouth in a small, inaudible moan. "S-Sasuke-kun." She whispered, almost hauntingly. He grunted lowly above her, both of his hands traced along her hip and down her leg, grabbing her by the underside of her thighs and pulling her leg over his hip_--

--her again. This wouldn't be the first time he looked off into the world about him with that far-off look. Naruto knew that he could never know how the other man feels. No matter how much he did love her, he could never compete against Sasuke. He always knew that, he wasn't stupid. Even when they where kids and he was trying to impress Sakura, he already knew Sasuke was just going to win in the end.

But, then again, Naruto also knew that Sasuke could've been thinking of his late wife, too. Why he married her, Naruto would never figure out. He remembered the pain that etched Sakura's face when they found out. How she looked down and balled her fist and bit her lip so hard it started to peel. How she didn't want to cry out--

--_and thrust himself against her. He let his hand wrap around her smaller waist and brought her closer to him, feeling her leg tighten around him, listening as her low moans continue. His free hand grabbed her chin and she gave a small cry of protest but that was all. He tilted her chin upwards and descended his mouth upon hers rather roughly (though she gave no objection to it); his eyes fluttering close after several more seconds_--

--and hit Sasuke over the head to knock some real sense into him. Truthfully, he was really disappointed in Sasuke. Even though they were best friends (though, of course, everyone knew he wouldn't admit it out loud), it even angered him to no extent. How he could go and pretend that nothing happened between Sakura and he, Naruto also knew would never find out.

He did know why Sasuke would pick someone else though. It wasn't really anyones' fault though Sakura repeatedly put the blame on herself no matter what anyone else had to say. Even Sasuke himself told her that it just wouldn't be right if they dated or even married. He apologized to her for everything he had done in the past and told her to move on to someone who could love her the way she loved him--

--_and swept his tongue along her lower lip. She opened her mouth slightly and breathed out, her arms coming around the back of his neck to hold her up. She leaned toward him, and let him kiss her again, liking the feeling she got when his lips touched hers. Their tongues fought for a game of dominance in which Sasuke won_—

--in the end.

* * *

_"Sasuke-kun?" Strawberry blond hair fell over his shoulder and the ebony-haired male glanced at it momentarily. "Aa?" His voice was rich. Emerald eyes shone brightly, "Sasuke-kun..." Her voice was soft as she repeated his name. He took a look at her but stayed quiet. "Sasu--"_

"--ke!" Onyx eyes widen briefly, had he spaced out? "Hey, teme!" Naruto's voice was thick and his hand was on his shoulder shaking him slightly. He glared at the offending object and slapped it away before turning quickly. "H-hey! Where are you going!" Naruto demanded, cerulean eyes showing anger. Sasuke paused and glanced over his shoulder to the younger boy, "Home." He spat and began walking home.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something to the other before closing it slowly and sighing. He should of known the ebony-haired male would act this way. Ever since her death.

_"Sasuke-kun...?" Sakura propped herself on one of her elbows and smiled down at him, her hair hanging above his face slightly. He stared at her for a long time, "Sasuke-kun..." She started slowly and kept her mouth open for several seconds before closing it. Sasuke didn't say anything, instead he took the time to notice the way she looked flushed, how her emerald eyes continued just a speck of lust in them, and how when she tried to speak to him her lip trembled. "Sasuke-kun, I really..." She spoke softly, "I really do..." Sasuke's head tilted to the side slightly as he waited for her to finish her sentence. "Sasuke-kun, I really do...I really do..." She continued, a bit fast paced this time. Her cheeks held a tint of pink and her lips seem to tremble. Raising a hand, Sasuke cupped her cheek gently._

_"I love you, Sasuke-kun..."_

* * *

**Authors Note: Just something thats been sitting in my documents for a while. I'll most likely come back again to stitch it up.**

* * *


End file.
